


Kainora oneshots/ drabbles! Open to requests

by BlairCanWrite



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Request stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairCanWrite/pseuds/BlairCanWrite
Summary: A collection of Kainora stories, open to requests from the public. Not interlinking, just short stories to help me along with the big stories I started and have written one (1) chapter on....... I am a failure....





	Kainora oneshots/ drabbles! Open to requests

I’m posting this chapter right now to save this info. Story to follow


End file.
